It is well known in motor vehicle bodies to provide a bulkhead structure which separates the passenger compartment from the engine compartment. The vehicle windshield conventionally slants forward and has its lower end mounted on the top of the bulkhead structure. An air inlet plenum is conventionally located just forward of the bottom of the windshield and has a screen covered inlet opening which admits outside air for the heating, ventilating and air conditioning system. The air inlet plenum necessarily extends somewhat forward from the bulkhead structure and into the space which could otherwise be utilized for the engine. Modern automobile styling with reduced aerodynamic drag dictates that the windshield be highly slanted so that the location of the air inlet plenum located forwardly of the windshield increasingly occupies space which would otherwise be available for access to the engine.
The present invention provides a new an improved air inlet plenum for a motor vehicle bulkhead structure which is removable from the bulkhead structure to facilitate engine servicing and removal.